In one aspect the present invention relates to novel, improved, mobiles.
In a more specific aspect, the present invention relates to motorized models.
In yet another specific aspect, the present invention relates to mobiles with an improved mechanism for supporting arms of the mobile from a center hub.
And, in yet another aspect, the present invention relates to mobiles with a novel mechanism for supporting the device from a selected structure.
Various types of mobilesxe2x80x94powered and unpoweredxe2x80x94are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,795 to Van Horne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,034 to Zisholtz; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,274 to Wear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide mobiles which differ from the mobiles disclosed in the above cited patents in a number of important respects. These include: (1) different, user-selectable types of motors for rotating a hub and an array of arms which are fixed to the hub and have artifacts attached to their outer (distal ends); (2) innovative techniques for connecting the arms to the hub and for attaching the selected artifacts to the arms; (3) a support which is connected to the hub of the mobile by a ball and socket connector; (4) a clamp mechanism for mounting the support to an appropriate and available structure. Another innovative feature of the mobiles disclosed herein is a construction of the support which is flexible and thereby allows the hub of the mobile and those components of the mobile supported from the hub to be shifted to a selected location.
One primary object of the invention has been identified above. Additional objects as well as the significant features and the advantages of the invention will be apparent to the reader from the foregoing, the appended claims, and the ensuing detailed discussion and description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.